Confundido
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Era eso, solo estaba confundido. Oneshot.


**Confundido.**

Se agitaba entre sueños, viendo su rostro, sintiendo su respiración y su aliento cálido y viciado por el consumo constante de fideos instantáneos, pero le gustaba.

Giró su cuerpo en un solo movimiento, escondiendo su cara en una grieta que la gruta les ofrecía, para olvidar esos sueños extraños, y recordar su misión, su carga y cruz.

Pero le fue imposible. Se incorporó y descubrió la razón de ese último sueño. Karin lo abrazaba de la cintura, y su cara se apoyaba un poco más abajo, y Suigetsu tenía en mano un vaso desechable de fideos instantáneos, y encontrándose a menos de 25 centímetros de Sasuke, imposible decir que no iba a percibir ese desagradable aroma.

Juugo se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, observaba la luna y jugaba con uno de los insectos que había caído en sus manos.

-¿Novedades? –Le preguntó Sasuke, pero el otro no respondió. Dejó ir al infeliz bicho y se recargó en una de las paredes, durmiendo al instante.

El Uchiha resopló cansado. Acomodándose en el lugar ocupado por su compañero, Sasuke pensó en Konoha, el último lugar al que se atrevería a volver.

-Ya no volveré…

Lo dijo en un susurro, y se acomodó de nueva cuenta. Sabía que, desde días atrás, un grupo les seguía, y también sabía que en grupo iban ellos. El retrasado de Kakashi, que era capaz de inventar una frase célebre para justificar sus contratiempos, la fastidiosa de Sakura, que no se diferenciaba mucho de Karin…

Y Naruto…

Las imágenes de sus sueños volvieron a su mente en un segundo. ¿Por qué estaba soñando con Naruto? ¿Por qué todos sus sueños tenían una pizca de surrealismo?

¿Por qué sentía miedo de que esos sueños, en determinado momento, se volvieran realidad?

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, tratando de borrar las sensaciones que su mente produciera, y desenvainó su espada, observando su pálido reflejo y las marcas de unas ojeras que se estacionaran en sus ojos.

Esas ojeras comenzaron el mismo día que sus sueños con Naruto.

Guardó en un movimiento seco su espada, provocando que la vibración resonara por la cueva, pero eso no despertó a nadie. Se levantó, pensando en que, si un enemigo se acercara, podría matar a ese trío sin problemas, y calzando su espada, salió a los alrededores, deseoso de borrar toda duda y, a la vez, confirmarla.

-¿Por qué tú, Naruto? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles, deteniéndose cada vez que sentía una presencia o algo llamaba su atención.

Algo estaba muy mal, y no daba con ello. Quizá era solamente una duda o una etapa, pero quizá solo estaba confundido.

Se detuvo en seco ante un campamento de mercenarios. Sí, solo estaba confundido. Era imposible pensar que él, Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador de su clan y depredador de su maldito hermano Itachi, sintiera algo por ese rubio, por ese Naruto.

Uno de los mercenarios, que cubría su rostro con una especie de turbante, lo identificó de inmediato, y mediante unas señas, los demás se volvieron en dirección al Uchiha.

Cada uno de ellos sacó su mejor arma, dispuestos a darle pelea al Uchiha si se resistía. El sujeto del turbante guardó la suya y se acercó a Sasuke.

-Sabemos quién eres, y aunque no lo creas, tu cabeza tiene un precio –El tipo sonrió mordazmente- Pero vivo, vales aún más, así que será mejor que te entregues por las buenas, o te llevaremos moribundo.

No dijo nada. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que los individuos le rodearon, y el que le habló, posiblemente líder de ellos, dio una señal, y todos se arrojaron sobre él.

-Idiotas –Murmuró el Uchiha, y con un movimiento veloz, activó su sharingan y desenvainó su espada, cortando a un infeliz en el proceso.

Algunos se paralizaron ante la imagen del renegado y el brillo rojo de sus ojos, producto de la luz de la luna y el efecto del sharingan, y en menos de lo que tardaron en reaccionar, fueron presas de una ilusión mortal, hiriéndose a sí mismos en un intento de liberarse. Esfuerzo en vano, dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke, y los afectaron cayeron agonizantes ante su líder.

-Eres mejor de lo que esperaba –El sujeto pateó uno de los brazos del que alguna vez fue secuaz suyo, y tomando su arma, se enfrentó al Uchiha- Veremos si eres mejor que yo.

Ambos levantaron sus armas a modo de duelo, y comenzaron a cruzarlas, llenando el espacio con el ruido del acero al chocar, y dando a entender, en cada corte o estocada, que iban a necesitar algo más que fuerza o inteligencia para vencer.

Sasuke no lo pensó más. Activó el siguiente nivel del sharingan y trató de introducir al sujeto en una ilusión, más este cerró sus ojos y continuó el ataque, acertando en golpear con el acero la piel del Uchiha. Sasuke retomó el ataque, tratando de asestar un golpe mortal en su oponente, y en un momento de duda del mismo, el renegado de Konoha atravesó la mitad de su rostro, y arrancó el turbante.

-No… No puede ser…

El cuerpo ensangrentado del mercenario cayó a los pocos segundos, los rubios cabellos ondeaban con la brisa nocturna, y la luz de la luna hizo brillar el azul celeste del ojo que le restaba al ahora occiso.

-¡Naruto! –Sasuke arrojó al suelo la espada y agarró el cuerpo, y tras una inspección más cercana, desmintió sus miedos. No era él.

Lo soltó de inmediato, y al tomar su espada, notó el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo. También descubrió el sudor frío que surgía de su frente, y las heridas de las que no paraba de brotar sangre.

-Estúpido…

Sabía que ese insulto estaba dirigido a él. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera? ¿Qué lo impulsó a pensar en Naruto en ese momento?

Retomó sus pasos directo a la cueva, deteniéndose en un río para lavar sus heridas y sus ropas, y notó que el temblor de su cuerpo no había disminuido.

Solo aumentado.

-Maldita sea… -Masculló molesto al descubrirse más herido de lo que sentía, y ver que la sangre no paraba de brotar. Enjuagó su rostro con un poco de agua, y el reflejo de la luna sacó de sus pensamientos la imagen de un sonriente Naruto.

Se giró, con espada en mano, pero solo se halló con el susurro del bosque. Activó de nueva cuenta el sharingan, en busca de algún animal que estuviera rondando, pero no encontró nada.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.

Cuando terminó, regresó a la gruta, observando que sus compañeros seguían dormidos.

Se recostó frente a Juugo, manteniendo su espada a su lado, y cerró sus ojos, intentando conciliar de nueva cuenta el sueño.

De nueva cuenta, las imágenes surrealistas de él y Naruto, en situaciones por completo inconcebibles, llenaron su mente, armando una historia en la que no existía la traición, el dolor, solamente una extraña satisfacción.

Pero él lo sabía, se lo decía entre sueños. Solo estaba confundido.

**FIN**

Hice este oneshot de la nada. XD Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
